User blog:Twillight2/Building your reputation, honor and gold
'Reputation' Reputation means Race Reputation. You can gain these from different sources, namely: - use of cards - battling the Challenge Hall - reputation-bonus areas - tokens (bought in the Ascension Tower for ascension badges) The most basic way to gain reputation is the use of cards. Anywhere you use your cards you gain reputation. Above a certain level of reputations you only gain more reputation if you have certain level of cards (like 3-4-7 stars). Above a certain (very late) level you won't be able to gain any more reputation this way. The problem with this is, rising your crds to the end-highs is very hard, and the battles don't really flood you with reputations. Namely: the powergaming approach building your reputation only from this for maximum possible benefit will levae you so far behind, it simply not worth relying on it. The second, most interesting advantage comes from the Challenge Hall. You have to fight the challenges over and over anyway to rise your equipment to Godly level, AND you'll be able to gain reputation in races you never included in your deck (most obvious being the Goblins). Still not very fast way to accumlate reputation, but a nice bonus nonetheless. Reputation-Bonus Areas can be found on the Reputation menu's proper tab. To gain reputation this way you must both reach a certain level of reputation and beat the campfires on the Map. It is NOT possible to fight an unlocked but unconquered campfire! This is a fast and mostly reliable way to gain reputation, not to mention gives you thngs to do, limiting you with the Energy (it is best to only fight when you have 200% bonus). - tokens: this is what you should delay as much as possible. For 1 ascension-token you'll gain 10,000 reputation bonuses, but for the highest stages you'll need a ton of these. No wonder noone has Judge Tytus yet. 'Honor' Honor Medals accumlate only very slowly unfortunately, and can be spent exclusively on the very few rewards of the Token Shop (tab of the PvP menu). You can gain Honor two way: - weekly PvP matches - daily events The weekly reward depends how high you climb the Rank Board. Only the first 200 (of the server?) gains better reward then the basic reward. The basic reward is gained if yu did 50 PvP battles per game-week. This is not much at all, considering you likely do 8 PVP a day for activity. If you1re short on time (for being on holyday, or whatever), the game accepts fights where you just enter, then imediatelly surrender. You gain 5 medals and 20 golds guaranbteed. Not much, considering the worthy items cost 60, what is 12 week fortune of this. Don't even start counting what the 1500 token rewards demand. Daily events if you can participate AND win at least once during it (all event contains 4 fights) can give you extra tokens. Worth participating for the chance, even for the hope of mere 1 medal. 'Gold' As I already mentioned you gain gold weekly if you do 50 PvP. 20 gold is not bad at all. You can also gain gold from daily activity, 50 is absolutely managable IF you are in a guild. Either the guild-quests (refreshing daily), or the daily quests will give you 20 activity, what really counts. 15 gold you gain. Gold can be spent all over the place, AND for activity-purpose, what'll be discussed later. Auction House is one of the best place to spend your gold, one worthy card usually cost 2-300 gold (specific cards can go for 50), so it is wise not to spend your gold carelessly. 'Rubies' Rubies might come from events and when you sell cards successfully in the Auction House. There's no other source. Yes, you spend gold in the AH, and gain rubies. Do not complain, this is good for us all. Category:Blog posts